Dice que te diga que le digas que sí
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: ArgentinaxChile. Martín quiere decirle algo a Manuel, pero no lo hace directamente. Usa al pobre de Sebastián, y el juego del argentino se torna estúpido y entretenido. Un enredo de palabras.


Martín y Sebastián irrumpieron en la hora libre de Biología, pidiendo permiso a la pobre preceptora que cuidaba al curso sin profesor.

-¿Ustedes también tienen hora libre?- Inquirió levantando una ceja con desconfianza.

-Sí, sí, no se preocupe.- Martín le sonrió.

Desde el momento en que pisaron su aula, Manuel los siguió con la vista, escuchando la conversación monótona.

-Bueno, un rato pueden estar…- Les permitió, volviendo a su libro de temas.

-Oki doki.

-Hola- Los saludó el chileno cuando ambos se pararon en frente de él.

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, estaba feliz de que ellos lo vinieran a entretener, ya que se integraba más en el curso del argentino que en el suyo mismo. Cosas que pasan, el año que viene pediría que lo cambiaran de curso…

-¿Y, Tincho?- Dijo Sebastián, como si reanudara una conversación anterior, ignorando totalmente al castaño.

Martín observó al rubio durante un rato largo, sin decirle nada. Luego negó con la cabeza, ocultándose detrás de su espalda y señalando con la mano a Manuel, por arriba del hombro del uruguayo, tapando todo su cuerpo con el del otro.

-Dale, Tincho, no jodas…

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Qué estai haciendo, Martín?- Preguntó, sintiéndose ofendido porque no lo integraban.

-¿Vos me estás pidiendo que yo…?- El tono de voz de Sebastián fue crítico.

Se oyeron susurros y el de anteojos se mordió el labio, molesto.

-Manuel- Le llamó el uruguayo.

-¿Qué?

-Martín me dijo… que yo te diga… que si querés ser su novio…

-¿Q-qué?- El chileno se negó a aceptar que su qué sonó como un chillido nervioso.

-Dale, respondele al pobre chico que si no se me pone boludo- Sebastián le sonrió, alentándolo.

-He… si po, supongo- Bajó la voz, por si algún compañero lo escuchaba.

Se sonrojó torpemente, tratando de ver al Martín escondido.

-¿Tincho?- Sebastián trató de moverse pero se vio imposibilitado.

-…

-Tincho...

-Dile que le respondo que sí- Manuel miró al uruguayo, captando el juego estúpido del argentino.

-Martín… Manuel te respondió que sí…

El rubio salió de la espalda de su amigo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, saltando. Pero no se dirigía a Manuel.

-¡Seeeeeebas! ¡Dijo que sí, dijo que sí!- Martín le saltó alrededor al uruguayo, abrazándolo a medias y sin dejar de hacer escándalo.

-¡Martín! ¡No sos un nene de primaria, compórtate!- Le recriminó Sebastián mas se estaba contagiando de la felicidad del rubio.

-¡Pero dijo que sí!

-Dile al weón que si no deja de comportarse como un cabro chico, voy a arrepentirme…

-Tincho, Manuel dijo que se va a arrepentir- Resumió el otro.

-¿Qué? Pero decile que no joda, que estoy re feliz…

Sebastián suspiró, con un tic en el ojo.

-Tincho dice que te diga que…

-Dile que entonces venga y me diga lo que me tiene que decir, que no hable más a través de ti.

-Tincho, Manu dice que te diga que entonces vayas y que le digas que… ¿Eh?

-Decile a Manu que si quiere voy, pero me lo tiene que pedir- Jugó Martín, mirando directamente a Manuel con una sonrisa divertida.

Sebastián no estaba tan divertido. Esto le pasaba por deberle favores al argentino.

-Manu, dice Martín que le tenés que pedir vos que si querés que él vaya… o algo así.

-Che, pasá bien los mensajes- Cuchicheó Martín en plan "secreto", secreto que escuchó hasta el jardinero de la escuela de la esquina de al lado del primo del director.

-Dile a Martín que entonces le pido que venga conmigo…- Interrumpió Manuel a la queja que el uruguayo ni siquiera terminó de formular.

-Huy, váyanse a la…

-Dile, Sebas, sino Martín se va a poner insoportable…

-Yo sé que sí. Ah, mierda. Después de esto no te debo nada, ¿Me entendiste, boludo? Ya. Manu dice que te pide que vayas con él.

-Decile a Manu que no puedo.

Los dos se sorprendieron.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Vos decile.

-Manu, dice Tincho que no puede.

-Pregúntale por qué no puede.

-Tincho, Manu pregunta por qué no podés- Repitió Sebastián, bastante fastidiado.

-Porque tenemos que volver a clases que la profe nos va a cortar las pelotas si se entera que nos rateamos…!

-¡Dijiste que no había venido, pelotudo!

-Para que exista una mentira tiene que haber dos personas; una que mienta y la otra que crea…

-Chau, perdiste tu palomita mensajera- Gruñó el uruguayo, saliendo.

Martín sé rió cantarín, evidentemente feliz.

-¿Nos vemos a la salida?- Le preguntó a Manuel tiernamente.

-Sí…

-Chau.

Le fue a dar un abrazo, como siempre, solo que esta vez agregó un beso en la mejilla, bastante cerca de la boca.

-Nos vemos.

-Ve a clases que te van a retar otra vez por weón.

-Pero valió la pena…


End file.
